Dancing in the moonlight
by XzydrateXXaddictX
Summary: It's been 4 years since You-know-who died, Lucius has paid his way out of jail, as per usual and has even managed to get his position back at the ministry. But someone is working there as well, someone he had never thought he'd get revenge on. Lu/OC
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. Just Izzy and Emilie, oh, and any unfamiliar characters. . R&R peoples. :p**

Lucius Malfoy was walking brusquely down the halls of Hogwarts, looking every type of displeased as usual. He pushed students aside and stomped towards the Slytherin chambers quickly. The portrait gave him one look and swung open. He walked through and pushed into the common room and saw what seemed a pair of girls. One with long pure blonde honey hair and mossy green eyes with a very straight washboard figure. She had a piercing through her nose that was unbecoming and the girl next to her was a slightly more curved girl with long blonde hair that turned different shades of dark green and stark blue at the tips like some sort of bird.

He noticed her eyes were a shade of gray that were almost silver. She had a small face hidden under her bangs that no matter how trimmed kept those strange colored tips. Her mouth was small and in between thin and full. She looked like some sort of exotic little doll. The two were conversing before the more masculine one stood and walked away, batting her lashes and leaving her behind, skipping. He approached the small blonde, watching her shy personality show. And she was in Slytherin? He twisted his lips down and tapped her on the shoulder.

The girl nearly leapt out of her skin and squealed like a little bird. She looked over her shoulder at him, blushing, her eyes going wide at the sight of him. She leapt up off the couch and bowed slightly before standing up. He could see the nervous habits as she counted what seemed like beats of her heart, running her thumb and tapping it against the tip of her fingers. Her uniform fit her small frame just right, although she looked like a first year. He was sure he'd seen her around the castle a few times in the past years.

"Ah, sorry sir. I did not notice you. I am Emilie. How may I help you?" she said in her high little soft voice. Her voice was like the falling of soft feathers, whispering in the wind as they brushed over your skin. He hadn't expected this. The sorting hat had put her into the Slytherin house? She showed no backbone or pride whatsoever. That old cockamamie filled ugly cap. He must be losing his touch to put her in this house.

"Yes, you can. Tell me where Draco is." he asked of her in a flat tone. Her eyes flitted to the side as she thought, continuing that annoying little nervous habit of hers.

"Ah, um... I do not believe he is here at the moment. I... haven't seen him. Sorry sir." she whispered.

"...One, stop that incessant finger tapping of yours. It's quite distracting. And second, are you sure about that? Think VERY carefully. Are you absolutely SURE you have no idea of his whereabouts?" he threatened, making her squeak and back up.

"Ah... I'm sure. That's all I know. He could be in the court yards. Or out somewhere with his friends. I am sorry, I am no help for you sir. I really must be going." she said before turning to go.

Lucius slammed her against the side of the mantle of the marble fireplace. His hand around her neck as he leaned down, whispering into her hair. She squealed as he clamped a hand over her mouth, his cane dropped. He wasn't in the mood for spineless little shits. She smelled of a spring breeze... Her skin was soft and body shaking underneath his. He hadn't thought to secure her hands. She wouldn't dare raise a hand to him. No student would be that foolish. Not one like this at least. The sound of his cane echoed through the chambers as he tightened his hold around her neck.

"Tell me the truth. You know something that you're not telling me. Speak up or else. I don't have patience for your insolence you little brat!" he spat into her ear.

Emilie panicked, unsure what to do. Her body reacted before she could fully think and she bit his hand, pulling her wand from his robe and pointing it at him.

"SECTUM SEMPRA!" she shouted.

Lucius was thrown back and moaning loudly in pain. How dare she! He coughed up blood and groaned. This wasn't looking so good for him. He glared up at the girl who was staring down at him in horror. Emilie panicked and was hyperventilating before she whipped around and ran out, crying. He'd underestimated her. Something was different about her. But, she was scared of it. He figured that much. Before he could think much more on it, he blacked out from the blood loss. It was the first time they had met, and probably not the last.

**AN: What did you guys think? Good so far? Hope so. There'll be more to come. Come read the next chapter. Give me your reviews. Tips on what to do better or if you enjoyed it, etc.**


	2. Second Glances

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings' characters!Just Izzy, Emilie, and any other characters you've never met before in Harry Potter. Oh, and, I'm going to go ahead and say for the last chapter, at the end, I know I made an oopsie. I accidentally said she pulled her wand from his robes. You can guess I meant her robes. My fingers were flying, sorry. Don't forget to R&R~!**

* * *

><p><p>

**5 years later**

Emilie had gotten a simple pencil pusher job in the Ministry of Magic. Record keeping of all witches and wizards. It was low key, simple and easy to disguise herself. It had been hard to get the job and explain that the blue and green tips were a natural thing in her hair and had to even prove it by cutting her hair and being under close watch at the ministry. She couldn't tell them why it did that, it was her own personal thing. But, she got to live with her best friend Izzy who had become an auror. An amazing one at that.

Emilie had always thought herself the more behind the scenes person anyway. After the big war with Voldemort and everything was done with the Ministry of Magic had a makeover. And not too long after had Lucius Malfoy found his way out of Azkaban with his large amounts of money and still tight ties with some people in high places. He'd even gotten his job back at the Ministry. Go figure. The afternoon from her 7th year still haunted her like a bad rash. She'd done everything she could so he wouldn't recognize her. She now needed glasses and wore her hair in a tight bun and would hide the tips of her bangs under some sort of bow that matched her outfit.

Izzy has said if she was going to be in disguise she might as well be stylish about it. That boy was always getting into her knickers about being stylish even if she did work at the doom and gloom Ministry. He was a tranny and a weird one at that, but he was her best friend. He had no morals, nor did his depravity know any bounds. But his family had taken her in when she was orphaned and alone and raised her. Izzy knew all of her darkest secrets and why she was the way she was today. But, he would never blackmail her. Emilie was shy and very private about how she really was but she was accepting and a great girl.

The two were inseparable. Except for when they had to go to work. Emilie found herself running a bit late and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth, running to work as fast as she could. It had been so much easier living in Liverpool for a while but Izzy had talked her into venturing into the main roots of everything with him. Now they shared a flat in London. She fixed her bow on top of her head as she rushed onwards.

The woman soon pushed into the bathroom and pushed people aside, ignoring their glares as she hurried. She was already late and she didn't want to be later. At this rate she would come in at the same time as Lucius Malfoy. And Emilie wouldn't have any of that if she could help it. Yes, she knew when he came into work. Everyone could have ties and she'd found out the times of regularity for where he would be. As she fumbled out of the entrance to the Ministry the blonde marched onwards, slipping between people and always checking over her shoulder. As she kept onwards she hadn't noticed the dwindling flow of people.

Emilie pushed into an elevator and pressed her button for her floor and sighed in relief that she'd made it home free. Suddenly though Lucius Malfoy walked into the elevator and pressed a button, looking her over briefly before turning his head dismissively. She twittered her fingers together as the elevator closed. Great... they had an elevator alone. He seemed to not even take note of her as she continued to tap her thumb over the tips of her other fingers, squeezing her wrist with her other hand. Just had to wait for the elevator to open and she'd be home free. The elevator paused and a voice announced some clogging and that it would be a few moments before the elevators would move again. A small squeak of despair escaped her lips as Lucius sighed annoyedly. This just wasn't her day. His eyes flicked down to her hand as he pursed his lips.

"Would you please stop that incessant finger tapping it's quite annoying..." he growled at her.

"Ah... sorry sir. Nasty old habit of mine." she whimpered out, not stopping.

Lucius frowned deeply as she had chosen to continue her little "habit" as she called it. Why did this feeling seem familiar? He reached forward, clamping his larger hand over hers. His eyes locking onto hers. His went wide for a second as it suddenly came to him. That rushing scent of a spring breeze. Those same shimmery gray eyes. Oh this was rich. He'd heard about her. The flighty record keeper who was scared to let anyone touch her but one auror who was a friend of hers. Some tranny. The ministry let anyone join these days. How disgusting.

"You!" he growled, grabbing her other hand so she wouldn't do what she'd done last time. It'd taken him weeks to recover and he'd never gotten a hold of Draco either. Her squeal of terror pleased him. She was still petrified of him. But she'd also humiliated him. Being taken down by some little brat like that. He tightened his hold on her hands.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" she squeaked, turning her head. Crap, this was no good. Suddenly the elevator was moving again and they were at her floor.

The movement had caught them both off guard and had made him loosen his hold on her. She ripped her hands from his hold and rushed out of the elevator and shut the door before he could react. She was fast. He frowned. He'd get her back one way or another. He felt something in his hand and looked down to see a silver ring with metal flowers in the flat design around it. He pocketed the object and continued on to his floor.

Emilie didn't stop running until she made it to the records room. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed in relief. He was gone. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she sunk down against the door. Her hair had come loose, some blue and green peeping from under the bow. It was her second near escape from him. But it was ok. She was safe. The girl nearly yelped and jumped out of her skin when she heard footsteps. All she could think of was the afternoon she'd nearly killed him by accident. She went to stroke over her ring and noticed it was gone. Shit. She must've lost it when she pulled away from him.

"If you keep sitting on the floor like that we can't get any work done." the dead female voice floated to her ears as a sign of relief but still surprised her.

"PILVI!" she shouted, jumping up, a hand over her heart. The red haired woman next to her rolled her eyes and nodded.

"At least you still know my name. Come on. We've got work to do."

Pilvi was the other record keeper. She wasn't a people person. A former Slytherin as well. She was actually from Finland and visited her home every summer. The woman died her hair a lot but lately she'd been staying with a fire red. The two went into the huge storage room that seemed to go on forever. Pilvi didn't like people touching her or being so close to her. It's why she'd chosen to work in records, less people to deal with. She found all people useless and sacks of annoying entity that should all die. She did however tolerate Emilie and Izzy... to an extent. The three usually were together at all times. Pilvi had a flat next to theirs and only threatened to kill them but of course she wouldn't kill them. They were the only two people that she found useful. Emilie worked with her and Izzy was an auror, she had a good influence on things if Pilvi really wanted something done.

"So, why're you so frazzled?" The red head knew about everything. When you spent almost everyday with someone with a bunch of dusty old records you end up telling your life's story to each other sometime.

"...Lucius Malfoy found me. We got stuck in the elevator together."

"Did he recognize you?"

"...yes..."

"What did you do?"

"I ran... he has my ring."

"Smooth..."

Emilie couldn't help but smile at her friend. That was the difference between Izzy and Pilvi. They were polar opposites. Izzy was a sex machine who drank vodka all the time and loved to make a scene and tease people who also loved himself to death. Pilvi was just a simple dangerous person who was nihilistic and hated everyone around her. She didn't make a scene about everything and ignored most people or killed them if they annoyed her enough. She had no interest in any sort of relationship with anyone. She was smart and wouldn't spare anyone. They were both fearless and would tell you how it is no matter how much it hurt. And they would both protect Emilie in a heartbeat.

The two women talked about plans for the weekend, life and their clients they had to dig through. They were either filing away things or looking through files to find out about past incidents and all of the little things. The two had a thing for detail making them perfect for the job. Soon enough Emilie was back to her hyper and happy self. She sang like the little song bird she was and even took some requests from Pilvi on what to sing as they worked. Pilvi would give Emilie a little smile every once in a while. It was rare for anyone else to see but with her two friends they earned it. Mainly Emilie, Izzy just got smacked for embarrassing and teasing Emilie. They were like the girl's parents in a way even though the they were all the same age.

Emilie sometimes liked to look at Pilvi's eyes because they were a weird rustic red color. They were pretty though. Izzy had a pretty moss green color that he had no problem flaunting. She sighed, hating how she had boring gray eyes. Pilvi got her attention, alerting her it was almost time to go to lunch. She smiled and nodded, putting away the current file she was going through. A small sigh escaped her lips as she rested her hands in her jacket pockets, heading out with Pilvi to lunch. The two women skipped out on cafeteria food. It wasn't their favorite, or that well prepared. Emilie stayed close to her friend, almost hiding as she would glance around for Lucius as she wiggled her way out of the Ministry.

"Jumpy little bird brain."

"Hey! That is NOT tr- ah!" Emilie was cut short as she ran into a blonde boy.

He was about a year younger than her and he had the Malfoy mug. He sneered at her with a 'watch where you're going' before pushing past her. Draco Malfoy. Great. Both of them. She was lucky he didn't take notice of her. No doubt he knew of her and his father's tango. Pilvi nudged her to pull the blonde back to the present as she pushed her into a pub. The two got mugs of ale and some simple sandwiches and chips. They were in the midst of conversation when the door was thrown open and in walked Lucius Malfoy.

He made quick work to look over the tables before his eyes locked with Emilie's. She shrank in her spot as he walked over looking like he was going to kill her with just a glare. Her fingers tapped over her mug as she stared into it trying to imagine herself somewhere else. A blonde and blue curl slipped out, wrapping around her neck slightly. Her bun had begun coming loose from the events of the day. Lucius took a seat across from her, his eyes flicking to Pilvi.

"You mind?" he snipped.

"Yeah, I do. This is OUR lunch break after all." she snorted back at him much to Emilie's horror.

"...five minutes."

"If I come back and you're still here, I'll kick your ass." she said, shuffling from her chair, walking to the bar to talk to the man behind it.

Lucius tossed the blonde's ring on the table, letting it slide across and over to her. She slid it on her thumb silently, looking away from him. He looked her over in silence for a moment as she stared at the table in blank horror. All the color had disappeared from her face.

"You try my patience Emilie Saref. You've been doing a good job of keeping your distance for me in the last few years... Just not good enough. I hold grudges very well Miss Saref. VERY well... I've plotted your demise over and over. But I'm never satisfied. Do you know why that is?"

"No..." she squeaked, just barely audibly.

"Of course you don't. I know you feel bad for what you did. It's written all over your face. So I'm going to forgive you. But in return, you shall be an indentured servant. When I call upon you I want to see you at my feet ready to follow orders. Am I clear?" the horrified look on her face made him chuckle satisfied. "I'm being kind to you Miss Saref. Come to my office at the end of the day with your decision. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." he crooned before standing and leaving Emilie staring after him, blanching at the man. Her eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, looking very disgruntled, her glasses about to slip off her nose.

Pilvi came over and looked to the girl and pushed her glasses up for her before sitting down. This was enough to pull Emilie from her stupor. She looked to her friend, gulping. The red head perked a brow at her rather estranged friend. She put a cigarette to her lips and lit it, crossing her legs under the table. She took a long drag before blowing the smoke up into the air.

"So... what did he say?"

"Nothing..."

"You sure?"

"He gave me my ring back."

"Well that's weird."

"No shit..."

"What did he say?"

"A lot..."

Emilie just shook her hand and Pilvi just shrugged, knowing that when the blonde wanted to talk she would say something. Maybe Izzy would get more out of her. Emilie just stared down at her food. Her stomach was knotting up as she knew what she had to do. She would have to agree. God only knew what would happen if she said no. Now all she would be doing is waiting til the time came for her to sign her life away to the devil incarnate himself.

**AN: Done. More to it. And then some. Kind of a make up for a shitty first chapter. You'll see why it's rated M next chapter. **


	3. Third Time's The Charm

**Disclaimer: I own no one, but Izzy, Pilvi and our beloved Emilie. Please R&R? I don't even know if anyone's reading this. Hope so.**

* * *

><p><p>

Throughout the rest of the day Emilie was just a bundle of nerves. When the time came for her to go to Lucius Malfoy's office, she was none too happy about it. Pilvi offered to go with her but the small girl just shook her head no and gave a reassuring smile before going off on her own before she gave in to her fears and said yes. She hurried towards his office, checking her watch. Ah, she needed to hurry or else he would be mad. She stopped though right at the door when she saw it was partially opened. She didn't knock but stayed silent.

"I'm sorry to have heard about your divorce Lucius. If you don't mind me asking, what prompted it?"

"Narcissa and I just had a settling of our differences and separated. That's all you need to know..." he sounded less than pleased to be asked.

"Ah... I'm sorry. I'll go though now and wrap up the stuff in my office." the man walked out and Emilie didn't recognize him.

In her opinion the Ministry of Magic was like a world all it's own with all the people that worked there. Lucius walked out the door to glance down the hall and when he saw the girl standing there, looking baffled his temper seemed to rise as he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her into the office, shutting the door and locking it.

"How much did you hear?" he demanded.

"Ah! Nothing!" Emilie whimpered.

"Liar!"

"Just that you're divorced!" she squeaked.

Lucius frowned and gave her a once over before dropping her and going to sit behind his desk, inclining his head for her to sit opposite of him. Emilie did as he said, sitting silently, unable to look at him. She put her hands together in her lap, chewing on her bottom lip silently as she waited for him to say something. Lucius pulled out a file from under some papers and opened it up causing Emilie to curiously glance in the direction of the folder and see her name. How had he gotten that?

"Emilie Saref. Pure blood. Born in Liverpool, England. Parents, deceased. Mother and father were killed in a train wreck. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No bad markings. All outsanding marks on O. and N.E.W.T. Joined on at the Ministry at age 20. Records Keeper. No incidents. No, nothing. A goody-two shoes. Not a spot on your record. You're just the perfect little child, aren't you?" His eyes then looked up from the papers, locking onto hers, his fingers still sifting through the papers quietly as he had a dull expression, having only gone over a few different, and to him, key aspects in her files.

"N-No, sir. I just, don't want to c-cause anyone any trouble..." she muttered, unable to look away, trembling.

"But, what have we here?" Lucius spoke in a sarcastic tone, lifting up a piece of paper.

"Ah, what?" she whimpered out, eyes going wide.

"A registered and approved, animagus by the ministry. The form of a small green and blue hummingbird, is it? Is that why your hair is such odd colors Miss Saref?" he asked coldly.

"Yes... yes sir..." Emilie whispered, looking down at her hands.

"How many years did it take you to perfect such a transfiguration?"

"Five... Maybe six. Roughly..." she muttered.

Lucius made a 'tsking' sound at her, shaking his head as he closed the files up and re-organized the papers. Emilie shivered at the cold, calculating sound. She could feel his eyes boring into her, stripping away at her very soul, making her feel revealed under his gaze. She gave a small gulp as she felt him stand up and walk to stand in front of her. He put a hand on each side of the chair so she couldn't escape, leaning forward, as she looked up into his eyes. His face inches from hers.

"Now then, with all those casualties out of the way Miss Saref. I want you out of my office."

"Wha-"

"Out. We'll keep in contact, don't you worry your little head about that. Now, off with you. Out. Now."

Emilie didn't waste a second as confused as she was before disappearing out the door. What the hell was going on? She didn't take a chance to glance back, heading straight for her ticket out of there. She'd have a lot to talk about tonight. Or... drink about.

**AN: Yeah, yeah. So I lied. Just talked to a few people about it and... didn't want it to be A-typical and overly cliché, blah blah blah. Bite me. There's more and it'll get better. There will be more. But I think next chapter we'll get to know my OC's a little. Ne?**


End file.
